


Everybody's Gotta Live

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Save Tony Stark, Starker, ironman - Freeform, li amo, qualcuno mi aiuti, sono la mia vita, spiderman - Freeform, tony è vivo dopo lo schiocco, whatif
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Peter indugiò sulla porta, non appena la raggiunse. La mano avvinghiata alla maniglia, con troppa urgenza nei gesti, di abbandonare quella stanza. Tony gli sentì evaporare via un sospiro contorto. Non seppe definirlo. «Dammi tempo», disse solo, e sapeva di una promessa che non avrebbe potuto mantenere. Ma Tony non voleva promesse, da Peter. Voleva solo che tornasse a splendergli addosso, come un sole e lui lo avrebbe seguito sempre; sarebbe stato il suo girasole.[ Tony&Peter - lieve accenno TonyxPeter - Angst/Malinconico - WhatIf? - Tematiche Delicate - Post EndGame ]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

> _«Everybody's gotta live, And everybody's gunna die._
> 
> _Everybody's gotta live, I think you know the reason why.»_
> 
> _Love - Everybody's Gotta Live_

•••

Un raggio di luce gli baluginò negli occhi, poi sparì e cedette il passo ad un muro di persone che lo circondarono, di corsa, mentre l'astronave sopra di loro si dissolveva e lasciava che il cielo si aprisse; il sole sembrò esplodere, e il suo calore gli carezzò le guance. Riuscì a stirare un sorriso, mescolato ad una smorfia di dolore. Sentiva il sangue in bocca, sotto al palato. Sapeva di ruggine e di polvere. Ogni volta che annaspava aria, terra e sabbia gli raschiavano la gola. Gli mancava la sensibilità di tutta la parte destra del corpo; a tratti la sentiva bruciare, quando folate lievi di vento lo attraversavano. Rhodey gli posò delicato una mano – ricoperta dall'armatura – sulla guancia; lo fece con dolcezza, e il freddo del metallo gli diede quasi sollievo, contro la pelle bollente.

«Ehi, come ti senti?»

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma non ci riuscì. Scosse la testa e tentò di mantenere quel sorriso sulle labbra, ma il dolore gli annebbiava la vista; e i pensieri. Non sapeva nemmeno se ce l'avevano fatta; non sapeva nemmeno se, alla fine, era valsa la pena schioccare le dita. Ma da quei sorrisi stanchi, pareva di sì. Erano tutti intorno a lui, col fiato raccolto nei polmoni e nelle guance, e l'unico che aveva avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi era stato solo il suo migliore amico. Lo ringraziò con gli occhi, quando vide che, sulla guancia, gli era scesa una lacrima. _Sto bene! Che hai da piangere?_ avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non ne aveva le forze. _L'erba cattiva non muore mai, lo sai meglio di me._

La verità era che piangevano tutti. _Dio, che patetico siparietto!_ Girò lentamente la testa per guardarli, e fu attraversato da un gorgoglio, quando vide Thor singhiozzare come un bambino; le mani strette vicino al cuore, a guardarlo come se non ci credesse nemmeno. Chissà a cosa...

Poi, in mezzo a quella calma – come un tornado, arrivò l'uragano della sua vita a travolgerlo di nuovo, dopo cinque anni in cui aveva cercato di seppellire il suo ricordo, senza mai riuscirci davvero. Come un _ragno_ che corre verso la sua preda, Peter atterrò poco distante da lui, dopo averlo raggiunto barcamenandosi con le sue ragnatele tra i pochi appigli che quella zona aperta offriva. Rimase solo qualche istante a guardarlo da lontano, poi gli corse incontro e si piegò sulle ginocchia, di fronte a lui. Inclinò la testa per guardarlo meglio, e i suoi occhi si inumidirono da un secondo all'altro. Gli posò una mano sulla sua; cercò di stringergliela, solo per rassicurarlo che era tutto dannatamente okay.

«E-ehi! Li ho visti sparire all'improvviso, pensavo che...», sorrise, dapprima, ma poi strizzò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo. Iniziò a piangere come se avesse gettato via dalle spalle il peso di una paura che finalmente era sfumata via. «Pensavo che fossi morto», ammise, gli tremò la voce e non alzò la testa, nemmeno quando lui sollevò la mano sana – tremante, per arruffargli i capelli. Cinque anni che non lo vedeva, e dio solo sapeva quanto gli era mancato.

«Sei pazzo», soffiò, «Potevi morire sul serio.»

Non aveva la forza di aprire bocca e rispondergli. Peter alzò la testa e, mentre si passava il dorso della mano sugli occhi per asciugarli, sorrise raggiante.

«Ma abbiamo vinto, Tony. Ce l'hai fatta.»

•••

«Ragazzo, santo cielo! Sei il mio incubo!»

«Non volevo disturbarla, mi scusi!»

Tony si ritrovò a sorridere, mentre poggiava il gomito allo stipite della porta del suo ufficio, poi sospirò divertito, in attesa. Non ci riusciva mai a contenerlo, quel guizzo divertito, quando Peter Parker gli si parava davanti. Un po' perché il suo fare genuino, inesorabilmente, era in grado di buttare giù qualunque malumore lo fronteggiasse come un muro, un po' perché la compagnia frizzante di quel ragazzo era sempre, dannatamente piacevole. Lo stava guardando come se volesse estirpargli dagli occhi le risposte che cercava, solo che Tony non conosceva ancora la miriade di domande che sicuramente gli avrebbe posto, per quello sospirò e inclinò la testa di lato, in attesa.

«Dunque? Che c'è, Parker? Vogliamo restare tutto il giorno a fissarci davanti al mio ufficio o hai intenzione di dire qualcosa?»

«Oh, sì, ce-certo, signor Stark», esordì, poi intascò le mani nei jeans, a disagio. «La tuta è perfetta ma c-ci... ci sono u-un sacco di cose che vo-vo-», si bloccò, strizzò gli occhi e indurì i muscoli del collo, poi riprese, «volevo chiederle, se per lei no-non è un problema», sorrise poi, impacciato, tirando un sospiro di sollievo mentale, che Tony gli vide uscire comunque dagli occhi. Ogni parola buttata fuori era una sfida contro la mente, eppure quel ragazzo si sforzava ogni istante di fingere che non fosse così. Gli faceva tenerezza e allo stesso tempo provava un moto di rabbia incalcolabile. Avrebbe voluto fare più di fingere che non notasse quelle difficoltà.

«Dipende. Nessuna aggiunta stupida, nessun ripetitore bluetooth per sentire la musica mentre sei in missione, nessuna tasca sulle chiappe. Ho altri tabù, ma questi sono di certo i principali», grugnì, storcendo il naso e contando sulla punta delle dita ognuna delle raccomandazioni; Parker sembrò andare nel panico. Una di quelle cose che divertivano Tony, più del dovuto e che un po', le preoccupazioni, le annullavano.

«N-n-no! Niente di tu-tutto questo! È solo qualche domanda tecnica e altre co-cose così. Se ha un minuto... o fo-forse anche du-du-due o tre», ironizzò il ragazzo, arricciando le labbra senza però perdere il sorriso impacciato che aveva messo su da quando gli aveva aperto la porta e se lo era trovato davanti, con le mani dietro la schiena, raggiante.

Peter, la sua balbuzie, non l'aveva accettata davvero – chi lo aveva mai fatto, dopotutto? – ma erano lontani quei giorni in cui a malapena riusciva a mettere, una dietro l'altra, parole comprensibili. Aveva imparato a respirare meglio, a darsi un ritmo musicale meno incerto, e aveva imparato qualche trucchetto del mestiere, per nasconderla un po', ma era ancora lunga la strada verso dei miglioramenti più concreti.

Si sforzò di sorridere. «Va bene. Sto andando in pausa pranzo, vieni con me? Parliamo davanti ad un hamburger con cheddar?»

«S-sì! Certo! Oltretutto sono in pa-pa-pausa pranzo anche io!»

•••

Odiava rimanere precluso in quella casa tanto quanto odiava quella precarietà intrinseca nei sentimenti, che era costretto a vivere da quando la battaglia senza fine aveva raggiunto, poi, il suo epilogo. Tony Stark non era fatto per staccare le pile e consumarsi in un letto, in attesa di stare meglio, ma il suo braccio era la cosa più simile ad un ramo bruciato da un incendio devastante, dal quale era uscito illeso per miracolo. Forse la guerra era ancora troppo fresca per poter asserire di averla abbandonata davvero; forse per questo era tanto difficile tirare quel sospiro di sollievo che gli penzolava nella carotide, pronto ad uscire. Forse per questo, quando bussarono alla porta, trasalì come se, dall'altra parte, ci fosse Thanos che reclamava la sua vita.

«Avanti», disse, troppo piano, mentre deglutiva la saliva e chiudeva il libro che stava tentando di leggere da ore con l'ausilio della sola mano sana. Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, mentre lo posava sul comodino della sua stanza e, quando Peter fece capolino da uno spiraglio della porta, sentì le labbra tirare in un sorriso inaspettato. Si sentiva come un bambino piccolo che rivede il genitore preferito dopo giorni, o mesi. Solo che Peter era sparito per anni, e non per un viaggio di lavoro o per uno di piacere. Era sparito tra le sue braccia, lasciandogli un vuoto nel cuore e uno nelle mani, quando di lui era rimasta solo della polvere nel vento e nessun corpo su cui piangere, _o seppellire._ Cinque anni passati e ancora non riusciva a dimenticare un singolo _frame_ , di ciò che era successo e di come lo aveva perso. Di come, infine, se aveva scelto di mettersi in gioco e tornare sui suoi passi, era stato solo grazie al dolore devastante che aveva provato, e alla speranza di rivederlo.

«Ehi», salutò Peter, come se non fosse mai sparito per cinque anni e come se Tony non avesse schioccato le dita, rischiando di morire, per salvare l'universo.

«Ehi», gli rispose, e quando lui si avvicinò e si sedette sul suo letto, gli prese immediatamente una mano, con la sua sana, alla ricerca di un contatto tattile e visivo. Si sentì a casa.

«Hanno detto che devi stare a riposo per un po'. Immagino che sia una specie di supplizio, per te», sorrise leggermente Peter, e la situazione sembrava galleggiare in una bolla d'aria compressa, pronta ad esplodere. Tony avrebbe voluto che le cose potessero tornare a cinque anni prima, in un batter d'occhio, ma era consapevole che non potesse essere così, per ora. Per nessuno dei due.

«E mi hanno detto che tu non stai andando a scuola.»

«Hanno preferito chiudere l'anno e ricominciare il prossimo semestre. Una scelta saggia; non saprei proprio da dove partire, se decidessero di riaprirla ora», rispose Peter, lasciandogli andare la mano, con un movimento lento e senza ricercarla, poi. Tony si chiese il perché, ma nessuna domanda aveva una risposta razionale, ora come ora. Erano stati prigionieri del tempo: lui cinque anni senza Peter, Peter cinque anni senza averli vissuti.

Tony con le rughe a segnare quegli anni passati, Peter identico a come lo ricordava.

Inclinò la testa di lato, per osservarlo meglio, ora che aveva abbassato gli occhi, schermati da nessuna luce. «Come ti senti?»

«E tu?», gli rigirò la domanda, lapidario e Tony sospirò.

«Annoiato, stanco e il salvatore del mondo. Una gran bella responsabilità, di cui tutti si dimenticheranno presto. Ho avuto i miei cinque minuti di gloria anche io, dopotutto. Non posso lamentarmi», cercò di ironizzare, e Peter sbuffò una leggera risata; le sopracciglia piegate ad accentuare la sua fragile malinconia.

«Hai salvato l'universo», lo corresse, poi sospirò. «Sembra irreale.»

«Quello che è successo, dici?»

«Il fatto di essere tornati. Sembra irreale. Forse lo è.»

Calò il silenzio, poi Tony cercò si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, sbuffando via un interrogativo che non volle palesare, ma che lo premeva. _Cos'è peggio? Cinque anni di sofferenza o cinque anni persi nel vuoto?_ «No, non lo è. È successo, no? Ora ho una ferita di guerra anch'io, da sfoggiare ai party noiosi. Lo racconterò così tante volte e lo infarcirò di così tante bugie, che inizierai ad odiarmi», cercò di alleggerire la cosa, e gli regalò un sorriso, sperando in una reazione, ma Peter alzò solo gli occhi, in ciò che fu una tacita richiesta che, però, non fu difficile comprendere.

_Non parlare di quello che è successo come se non avesse spaccato qualcosa. Non farlo ancora. Non lo senti anche tu, che c'è qualcosa che non va?_

E Tony lo sentiva. Ed ebbe paura di non saperla affrontare, quella nuova vita.

I loro occhi si incrociarono a metà strada; quelli di Peter erano fermi sui suoi, ma quelli di un altro _lui._ Di un Tony spaccato a metà, nell'armatura e nell'anima, che pulsava di dolore e morte, in mezzo al silenzio di una battaglia vinta. Tony alzò le dita della mano che non aveva schioccato le dita – la sinistra. Si rese conto che era destrorso e che presto avrebbe fatto i conti con quel fatto. Avvicinò la mano alla sua guancia, e quando i polpastrelli percepirono appena la pelle di Peter, questi si ritrasse, e i suoi occhi puntarono altrove.

Tutto ciò che Tony voleva sapere era che Peter stesse bene, dentro di sé, malgrado le spaccature. Tutto ciò che Peter stava facendo, era non lasciar trapelare niente perché lui potesse scoprirlo.

«Tu come stai?», provò.

«Bene», rispose, lapidario, poi si alzò in piedi. Tony seguì ogni suo movimento con lo sguardo. Era rimasto identico, eppure sembrava più alto, ora che lo guardava. Forse, semplicemente, era lui ad essersi trasformato, paradossalmente, in un omino minuscolo. «C'è il signor Rhodes, fuori, insieme a un altro paio di persone che non conosco», sbottò, come se lui, quella mano che voleva accarezzarlo, non l'avesse nemmeno vista. Il braccio di Tony cadde sul lenzuolo come se la gravità l'avesse attirato a sé. Era stralunato; Peter accampava bugie e fuggiva. Lui non aveva il coraggio di chiedergli _perché?_ «Io torno domani. Tu cerca di non fare troppi movimenti.»

«Peter...», sospirò.

«So che non è divertente starsene a letto, ma fai uno sforzo. Okay?», svincolò, poi gli regalò un sorriso spento.

«Che succede?», ebbe il coraggio di chiedergli, con la paura nel cuore – e la consapevolezza, che il giorno dopo non lo avrebbe visto varcare quella soglia.

Peter indugiò sulla porta, non appena la raggiunse. La mano avvinghiata alla maniglia, con troppa urgenza nei gesti, di abbandonare la stanza. Tony gli sentì evaporare via un sospiro contorto. Non seppe definirlo. « _Dammi tempo_ », disse solo, e sapeva di una promessa che non avrebbe potuto mantenere. Ma Tony non voleva promesse, da Peter. Voleva solo che tornasse a splendergli addosso, come un sole e lui, lo avrebbe seguito sempre; sarebbe stato il suo girasole. 

La sua schiena sparì quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, senza voltarsi, portandosi dietro un intero universo che apparteneva ad entrambi. Forse non più. Prese il cellulare poggiato sul comodino. Era arrivata l'ora di affrontare la realtà. Non lo stavano facendo, né lui né Peter, e quest'ultimo non ne era in grado e forse, dopotutto, nemmeno lo voleva. Si sentì impotente. _Inutile_. Incapace di frenare la fuga che Peter aveva intrapreso, senza che nessuno lo stesse inseguendo.

Cercò nella rubrica infinita di numeri, quello che cercava. Spinse con difficoltà il tasto per telefonare, con la mano sinistra che tremava per la poca abitudine ad usarla e per quel tic nervoso che lo coglieva ogni volta che era sospeso. Dall'altra parte rispose la voce di una zia premurosa che aveva l'euforia nel diaframma, nel sentirlo vivo e vegeto, _malgrado tutto_.

«Dobbiamo parlare», disse, in un sospiro.

« _Di cosa?_ », chiese lei, dall'altra parte, e il suo tono spensierato l'aveva già abbandonata.

«Di Peter.» _E di tutte quelle cose che non vuole dirmi._

•••

«Come va con gli esercizi?»

«Oh, meglio! Ss-spero si senta, ma la lo-logo-logop-» Si bloccò, e irrigidì ancora i muscoli del collo, e un lungo suono silente accompagnò quel momento, «La dottoressa ha detto c-che sto facendo pa-pa-passi da gigante!», esclamò infine, e Tony iniziava davvero a crederci, che quell'ottimismo non fosse solo una facciata. Forse non più. Poteva leggerglielo negli occhi, dopotutto e, sebbene non fosse ancora padrone del disturbo che lo aveva colpito, per una volta Peter gli sembrò orgoglioso dei propri risultati.

Tony sentì le spalle rilassarsi, e sorrise. «Ottimo. Stai cercando di usare _quel_ trucco che ti ho insegnato l'altro giorno?»

Peter si impettì, e le stelle nelle sue iridi castane brillarono di più; costellazioni intere di purezza e dolore, mescolate in qualcosa di nuovo, che Tony non vedeva da tempo sul viso di nessuno. « _Ingannare la mente?_ Ce-certo che sì! O-ogni volta che una pa-pa-», prese fiato, poi deglutì, «parola mi si inceppa, cerco un sin-sinonimo. La mente è p-pro-» Un altro respiro intenso, «proprio strana, certe volte.» Peter addentò il suo panino, non prima di avergli rivolto uno sguardo che ricercava, ancora una volta, approvazione.

«Vedrai che entro la fine dell'anno riusciremo a dimenticarcene», cercò di rassicurarlo, e diede un lungo sorso alla sua Coca Zero, cercando di affogare qualche preoccupazione nella sua bevanda dietetica; nel solo e unico tentativo di non lasciare che Peter se ne accorgesse, di quanto ciò lo tormentasse. Non si guarisce mai davvero, da un disturbo del genere, ma si riesce a nasconderlo, migliorarlo; i più bravi lo celano dietro ad una voce limpida e piacevole anche se poi, certe volte, crollano anche loro. Per Peter poteva essere lo stesso, un giorno.

«Sono mo-mo-molto ottimista, s-signor Stark!», rispose, e sbatacchiò gli occhi in quel suo modo genuino e adorabile.

«Lo vedo, ragazzo, lo vedo! Quando hai il prossimo incontro con la dottoressa?»

«Dopodomani. C-ci vediamo il me-me-» Si bloccò ancora, poi tirò un lunghissimo respiro, «mercoledì.» Tony ci vide un pizzico di frustrazione, in quell'ennesimo momento di blocco. Non era semplice fingere che quel problema non ci fosse e, più le conversazioni erano lunghe, più Peter iniziava a stancarsi. Non voleva darlo a vedere, questo era certo, ma quel ragazzo era stanco. Stanco di balbettare e stanco di dover combattere per arrivare al punto di non farlo più. Una continua sfida con la propria mente, un perenne controllo del respiro. Un incubo, che doveva fingere non fosse tale. E per Tony era lo stesso.

«Verrò con te. Voglio sondare il terreno e vedere cosa fate.»

«Non si fida?», ridacchiò Peter, e Tony notò solo in quel momento che si era già spazzolato via tutto il suo panino, e che aveva addentato una manciata di patatine dal cestino al centro del tavolo.

«Sì che mi fido, santo cielo! Ma ti ci ho mandato io, e odio non avere il controllo della situazione. Lo sai.» Lo ammise strizzando le labbra e schioccando la lingua, disturbato dal fatto che, come sempre, modellare il destino a proprio piacimento non fosse in suo potere, in quel caso.

«Ne-nessun problema, signor Stark. Per me può venire q-quando... quando vuole. Anzi,» esordì Peter e arricciò le labbra, impacciato, mentre gli zigomi si tingevano di rosso e la folta corolla di ciglia scure si alzava, rivelando ancora una volta quegli occhi incandescenti, ardenti, puri. Incantevoli. Spiazzanti. «grazie per quello c-che sta fa-fa-facendo per me. È moltissimo e io... da solo sono u-un vero di-disastro.»

«Ho i mezzi e conoscenze. E tu impari in fretta. Siamo un'ottima squadra; un po' strana, ma lo siamo», rise, poi alzò un sopracciglio quando Peter infilò in bocca un'altra manciata di patatine, senza alcun ritegno. «Mangi come un maiale, Peter. La logopedista ha detto che guarirai anche da questo disturbo? Mi manderai sul lastrico, se continui così!»

«Co-colpa del ragno! Mi ha acce-accelerato il meta--bolismo!», si giustificò lui, alzando le spalle, e Tony si ritrovò a reclinare la testa all'indietro, scoppiando a ridere.

«A proposito di ragno. Cos'è che volevi dirmi, della tuta?»

•••

«È lui ad essere sparito cinque anni, non io.»

May alzò le braccia; si spostò nervosamente i capelli dietro le orecchie e, borbottando qualcosa tra le labbra, infine lo guardò e sospirò; gli sembrò isterica. «Che cosa cambia? Tu lo hai aspettato e lui è tornato in un mondo totalmente cambiato. Come ti aspettavi che la prendesse, Tony? Non è più il ragazzino di un tempo, ed è cresciuto nel giro di pochi secondi, quando è riapparso. È più turbato di quanto tu possa immaginare. E di quanto _io_ possa immaginare.» Aveva senso, ma non era una spiegazione plausibile. Perché dopotutto, da quella visita erano passati già sette giorni e Peter era sparito nel nulla. Non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi, nemmeno alle sue chiamate. Rimaneva in casa, con la scusa di voler approfittare del tempo libero prima dell'inizio della scuola, e riposare la mente e lo spirito, ricaricando le pile dopo ciò che era successo. Un comportamento che non era da Peter. Decisamente non lo era. Cinque anni a rincorrere il suo fantasma e ora che era tornato, gli stava sfuggendo dalle dita.

«Queste cose te le ha dette lui? Perché sono stato esente, da tutte queste spiegazioni, da parte sua», ribatté, piccato e distolse lo sguardo, quando May gli riservò un'occhiata severa. Seppe di meritarla.

«No, non me le ha dette, ma sono sua zia. Più una _madre_ , se vogliamo proprio dirla tutta. Certe cose non serve nemmeno sentirsele dire. L'ho cresciuto, mi basta guardarlo negli occhi. Dovresti iniziare a farlo anche tu, invece di vedere solo il tuo riflesso contro il suo.» Lo redarguì, poi sospirò e gli strinse per un attimo la mano sull'avambraccio sano, «Tony... gli sei quasi morto davanti. Ti ha visto cambiato in un batter d'occhio, e lui è lo stesso di sempre. Cinque anni ad aspettare non sono come cinque anni che ti crollano addosso così, di punto in bianco, dove non hai idea di che accidenti stia succedendo nel mondo. E, credimi, io ne so qualcosa.»

Tony dimenticava troppo spesso che, oltre a Peter, anche lei era sparita. Dimenticava troppo spesso che molti altri avevano subito lo stesso destino; ma per un arrogante, presuntuoso come lui, non esisteva altri che Peter, quando pensava al dannato _blip_. Strinse le labbra tra i denti, infilando gli occhi nella tazzina di caffé scuro e ormai freddo, che May gli aveva offerto. Alzò gli occhi su quelli grandi e materni della donna e, combattuto, scollò le labbra tra di loro per parlare.

«Voglio aiutarlo, ma essendo _io_ il suo problema, so di non poterlo risolvere.»

«Tony, è Thanos, il suo problema e tutto ciò che è accaduto. Come lo è stato per tutti, ma lo conosci. Sai com'è fatto», esordì lei, e gli prese la mano. «E so che per Peter cerchi sempre di fare la cosa giusta e te ne sono grata. Per questo, _ti prego_ , non gettarti addosso colpe che non hai.»

«Sappiamo tutti e due che non è così», rispose, amaro e le scoccò un'occhiata stanca, stringendo tra i denti le proprie debolezze. Gli fece male la mascella.

«Lì con te o qui con me sarebbe sparito comunque», sorrise lei, mesta e quella verità gliela gettò addosso come una cascata di acqua gelida. Perché Tony lo sapeva, che era così, solo che aveva passato cinque anni a struggersi per quello che _non_ era stato in grado di fare, per evitare di vederlo morire. «Tu non hai colpa e lui non ti accusa di niente. Ha solo avuto paura e probabilmente ne ha ancora. Come ti saresti sentito se fossi tornato indietro in mezzo a una battaglia e, in pochi secondi, avessi visto il tuo punto di riferimento rischiare di morire per la salvezza di tutti, compresa la tua?»

Tony alzò gli occhi sui suoi, spaesato, perché la verità era che una risposta a quella domanda non l'aveva. E non ce l'aveva perché era lui quello che era quasi morto e che aveva sconsideratamente scelto di agire come aveva fatto, senza pensare alle conseguenze. Probabilmente, se fosse stato lui ad essere tornato dopo cinque anni, avrebbe finito per trovarsi comunque tra le mani le gemme e a schioccare le dita. Non riusciva a vederla diversamente. Non riusciva ad immedesimarsi in Peter. _Come sempre._

«Dov'è, ora?», chiese e arginò la domanda; fu felice che May scelse di assecondare il fatto di averla ignorata, senza incalzarlo. Lei sospirò e appoggiò la schiena alla sedia, stancamente. Lanciò un occhio alla porta che li divideva dalla camera di Peter.

«A fare quello che fa sempre da quando è tornato.»

«Ovvero?»

«Chiedersi perché è successo.»

Gli sussultò il cuore e abbassò immediatamente gli occhi. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi responsabile ma ci si sentiva. Era colpa sua, di nessun altro. Peter era la persona più importante che gli era rimasta e, sapere che non fosse lo stesso per lui, era una sconfitta esageratamente dolorosa da accettare. No, non poteva accettarla. Non ora che era di nuovo lì, dopo così tanto tempo, ma non con lui.

«Ne ha superate tante, lo hai tirato fuori da insicurezze ben peggiori. Dovresti rimproverarti meno e ripensare a quello che hai fatto per lui, in passato. Te ne è grato e te ne sarà sempre, anche se non te lo dice, Tony. _Dagli tempo_ , come hai sempre fatto.»

_Gli do tempo,_ pensò, sebbene egoisticamente non avrebbe voluto far altro che entrare in quella stanza chiusa – da cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi, come se potesse vedervi attraverso – affrontarlo, e sentirsi dire che era tutto okay e che nulla era cambiato.

**Fine Capitolo I**

**Note autore:**

Se vi è familiare, è perché questa storia era una One Shot che faceva parte della raccolta "Three Words Story" e che ho voluto trasformare in una minilong! 

Buonasera/Buongiorno a tutti!Come va? Complimenti per essere arrivati fin qui, avete vinto una batteria di pentole in acciaio Inox, consegnata direttamente dalle mani di Giorgio MastroCAVALIERCUSTODEDELL'ACCIAIOINOX. No a parte le cazzate, che cos'è questa storia? Sì, bravi, un nuovo whatif? scaturito dal bisogno di risolvere ancora e ancora e ancora il canone, stavolta con una piccola variante, ovvero l'inserimento di un problema di balbuzie, che Peter ha indossato più che dignitosamente. All'inizio ero molto scettica, pensavo di non poter dare la giusta _intonazione_ alle balbuzie, ed è stato estremamente difficile riuscire a descriverle senza risultare stupide o poco realistiche. Spero che il risultato finale sia accettabile e Peter che balbetta è... bo', adorabile, dai! Ma poi Tony che si preoccupa? ♥  
Un grazie a quel meraviglioso film/libro che è JoJo Rabbit, che grazie alla sua colonna sonora, mi ha aiutato a scegliere il titolo per questa breve minilong ♥  
La storia sarà di due capitoli e sarà divisa tra passato e presente (e spero che non ci siano state troppe difficoltà nella comprensione della divisione. Quel chiamarlo in una " **Tony** " e dargli del " **Tu** " e nell'altra " **Signor Stark** " e dargli del " **Lei** " spero possa basta a non farvi confondere. In caso ci sono per qualsiasi chiarimento ♥)  
Affrontare il ritorno di Peter e le conseguenze che questo ha portato nella sua psiche, come avrete capito, è un argomento che non ho ancora spolpato a dovere e che amo sviscerare, perché dalla morte non si torna mai davvero, quando si torna. La si è affrontata, ma tornare che prezzo ha? Lo scopriremo presto.

A presto,  
La vostra amichevole Miryel di quartiere.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Quando passarono quattro settimane esatte, da quella chiacchierata con May, Tony decise che di tempo, a Peter, gliene aveva concesso a sufficienza. O almeno così aveva scelto di pensarla, dopo troppe notti passate a fissare il soffitto e una chat, su cui aveva scritto una sola parola, mai inviata.

«Parliamo.»

Passava il tempo che precedeva le poche ore di sonno che si concedeva a pensare a quel tempo passato. Cose lontane, troppo, che offuscavano l'idea che potesse tornare tutto come prima, ma era Peter a non volerlo, o a non riuscirci. E allora se non era lui a voler consolidare quel ritorno, Tony lo avrebbe fatto per entrambi. Andava contro la sua etica, contro il suo orgoglio, contro tutto, ma lo avrebbe fatto. O non avrebbe saputo più cosa voleva dire, dormire senza pensieri, sebbene la cosa gli fosse ignota da tempo.

Quando il mattino dopo raggiunse casa Parker, gli sembrò di aver visto negli occhi di May una sorta di sollievo, nel vederlo. E quando le chiese di Peter, lei alzò le spalle, malinconica.

«È lì. Dentro la sua stanza. Come lo hai lasciato l'ultima volta.»

Faceva male saperlo prigioniero della vita, ora che era tornata ad appartenergli. Faceva male sapere che lui aveva fatto tutto quello che aveva fatto per salvarlo, e poi non era successo davvero. Peter era come un cristallo fragile; un'anima sottile, pronta a scucirsi dal suo cuore. Come l'ombra di Peter Pan – ironico, che condividessero lo stesso nome, Spider-Man e l'eterno bambino della fiaba di _Barrie_. Solo che il suo Peter pareva cresciuto e aver perso quella spensieratezza che sempre lo aveva contraddistinto, anche in momenti del passato disperati e annichilenti, ma che aveva sempre combattuto con convinzione; con i suoi _grandi poteri_ , da cui derivavano _grandi responsabilità_.

Peter Pan era diventato un uomo, col peso del mondo sulle spalle, a disintegrarlo in minuscoli frammenti; ogni istante di più.

«Esco. Ti lascio con lui», sorrise May, poi gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e Tony si sentì spaccare in due. «Fai il miracolo.»

E Tony lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, quel miracolo, quella magia, ma aveva bisogno che Peter collaborasse. Cosa che, a quanto pareva, non era disposto a fare.

Bussò alla porta, ma non ricevette risposta. Entrò, con la sua solita arroganza di poter fare tutto quello che voleva, anche contro la volontà delle persone – di Peter, soprattutto. Si chiuse il mondo alle spalle, intascò la mano sana e tremante e, quando piombò il silenzio, sentì un fischio soffiargli nelle orecchie.

Peter era lì, seduto sul letto, e gli dava le spalle. Fissava solo la finestra, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e intento a tartassarsi le pellicine delle mani con le unghie, in un gesto nervoso e automatico. Si avvicinò e, senza chiedere il permesso, si sedette accanto a lui, che non lo guardò nemmeno. Non gli permise di infilare gli occhi nei suoi, in uno di quei gesti totalmente loro, che ora aveva perso di significato.

«Peter», lo chiamò, con la voce arrochita e lui rimase immobile a fissare la luce mattutina per troppi secondi vuoti, prima di sbattere le ciglia e frenare quella tortura che si stava auto infliggendo alle mani. Gli occhi rossi di stanchezza.

«Che c'è?», gli chiese, come se non vi fosse niente di cui parlare, dopotutto.

«Sono quattro settimane che sei sparito nel nulla.»

«Ti ho chiesto di darmi tempo», rispose, e per quanto potesse sembrare ostile, il suo tono fu tutt'altro. La cosa triste, era che Tony non sapeva definire _cosa_ fosse.

«Penso di avertene dato a sufficienza.»

«A quanto pare non è abbastanza.»

«Peter, _devi_ parlare, _devi_ dirmi cosa accidenti sta succedendo o finirò per andare fuori di testa, se continui a fingere di non essere mai tornato indietro.» Sentì dolore al petto – dove una volta c'era stato quel foro immenso; quello stesso che gli aveva ironicamente messo il dubbio, in passato, se il cuore ce lo avesse davvero oppure no. Il dolore di ora, però, gli confermò definitivamente che sì, ne era provvisto. Il silenzio – interminabile e innaturale, che scese poco dopo, fu peggio di un taglio nella carne. Durò troppi secondi per poterli contare. Durò abbastanza da bloccargli altre parole nella gola per poi ritrovarsi a fissare la finestra, insieme a lui.

«L'ho fatto?»

Si voltò a guardarlo, e gli occhi rossi erano ancora più visibili, ora che si era abituato alla lieve luce di quell'ambiente così affusolato intorno a loro.

«L'hai fatto, sì», rispose, anche se non avrebbe voluto. Anche se avrebbe voluto convincersi che il suo era il tipico atteggiamento vittimista di un adolescente che ricerca solo attenzioni e nulla più. Anche se avrebbe voluto fingere che il problema alla base fosse meno doloroso e serio di quanto anche Peter potesse credere. Lo vide abbassare finalmente lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Strinse le dita, le raccolse in pugni che poi spalancò e richiuse per un tempo infinito, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Tutto ciò che Tony sapeva era di dover almeno tentare di abbassare il suo stato di allerta; di restituirgli quelle emozioni, quelle sensazioni, quelle scosse elettriche in grado di lasciare che Peter elaborasse quello che aveva vissuto in prima persona. Non era l'unico che stava vivendo quello stress post-traumatico, dopotutto. Tra le miliardi di persone che avevano subito lo stesso destino, scomparendo, molti non avevano retto al ritorno alla vita. Alcuni erano finiti in gruppi di terapia – come Shuri, a detta di T'Challa in una delle sue relazioni sulla situazione in Wakanda; altri avevano trovato conforto nella religione, altri nel tempo. Altri non avevano retto e avevano deciso di morire di nuovo, stavolta per sempre. Stavolta senza la possibilità di tornare indietro. Deglutì a quel pensiero, ma la parte più triste era la consapevolezza che non sapesse in alcun modo quali fossero le intenzioni di Peter. Forse non ne aveva ancora idea. Forse non sapeva ancora cosa fare, se cercare di reagire, lasciarsi andare o chissà che altro.

Quel _dammi tempo_ non aveva più lo stesso significato di prima, ormai.

«Peter?», lo chiamò di nuovo, e lui sussultò. Parve aver perso la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio e di aver riacquisito la padronanza di sé, con quel richiamo. Lo guardò, finalmente, dandogli l'impressione di aver consapevolezzato in quel momento di non essere solo in quella stanza. «Mi hai chiesto tempo, e sono disposto a dartene ancora, ma devi spiegarmi che cosa sta succedendo _qui dentro_.» Gli puntò un dito sulla tempia, e quando gli occhi di Peter si caricarono di lacrime inconsapevoli, gli arruffò i capelli, in un gesto affettuoso quanto distruttivo.

«Non lo so. Sono tornato ma credo che dalla morte non si torni mai davvero, sai? Non so dove sono», mormorò e smise di guardarlo. Le borse viola sotto i suoi occhi lo convinsero che non era l'unico a spendere le proprie notti insonni. «La morte non si spiega, Tony.»

«Nemmeno il destino, eppure eccoci qua», replicò, lapidario.

«Destino?», si lasciò andare dalle labbra Peter, con lo sbuffo di una risata amarissima. «No, non esiste nessuno destino. Esiste che si muore. Una volta sola e non si torna più.»

«E tu sei qui che parli, ti muovi, respiri e pensi. Che _vivi_. _Panta Rei_. Il flusso vitale non è qualcosa che puoi decidere di comandare. Sei tornato e conta questo. Il resto è nel passato, vinto, sconfitto, distrutto da una guerra che per fortuna abbiamo vinto! Thanos non tornerà, se è quello che temi; così come le gemme che ti hanno portato via.»

«Via dalla vita?»

«Via da me», ammise, tra i denti, e fu un rimprovero per non aver nemmeno pensato a lui, in tutto quel discorso. Si alzò in piedi, senza quasi nemmeno renderse conto.

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi, quando gli fu di fronte. Una lampadina allegorica accesa sulla testa. La speranza che avesse compreso, finalmente, che cosa aveva significato il suo ritorno. Non per lui, ma per gli altri – per Tony. Se non voleva consapevolizzare che l'aveva vinta, quell'accidenti di morte, allora lo avrebbe convinto di quanto era stata importante per lui che lo avesse fatto. Non gli interessava come, ma lo avrebbe fatto, perché Tony Stark non si fermava di fronte a niente. Non lo aveva fatto nemmeno quando quel dannato Titano gli aveva portato via tutto. Eppure quell'istante dove gli occhi di Peter sembrarono di nuovo luminosi, durò meno di un battito di ciglia. Rilassò le spalle, e fu di nuovo vinto da qualcosa che Tony non poteva capire fino in fondo e lo sapeva bene. Lui non era mai morto. Non per davvero.

«La vita continua ad avere un senso. Anche quando torni. Il tempo scorre, e va colmato.»

«I vuoti si colmano se hai qualcosa con cui riempirli. Se l'obiettivo di vivere è spegnersi fino alla _non esistenza_ , all'annullamento, allora che senso ha continuare a farlo?» I loro sguardi si incrociarono come avrebbero fatto un tempo, di fronte ad una delle loro discussioni nate dal fatto che – non potevano farci niente – erano troppo diversi. Solo che in quel caso la diversità non c'entrava niente. C'entrava il fatto che Tony non era in grado di convincerlo che valeva la pena combattere ancora, siccome la morte continuava ad essere un dogma, per lui. Come poteva aiutarlo ad affrontare qualcosa che non conosceva? Come poteva pretendere di diventare ancora una volta un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi, se quel dolore non era nemmeno in grado di immaginarlo? Come poteva farlo sentire al sicuro, ma soprattutto capito, se stava combattendo con qualcosa di troppo grande, troppo spaventoso, per essere raccontato?

Capì che non c'era altro modo che morire e tornare, per farlo. Una pazzia che di certo avrebbe fatto, per Peter, ma che non aveva modo di sperimentare. E allora sentì qualcosa, in mezzo al petto, e seppe che era una sconfitta che gli strizzava il cuore con l'intento di distruggerglielo. Rilassò le spalle. Aveva perso e avrebbe solo dovuto ammetterlo a se stesso e tacere, ma era Tony Stark e lui, le parole, le usava per difendersi e per ferire. Gli riusciva sempre, immensamente bene.

«Tu non vuoi che io ti dia tempo. Tu vuoi solo che ti lasci scegliere di tornare ad essere _niente_ , senza che io possa fermarti. Sai che non te lo lascerei mai fare, e allora fuggi da me, perché sai che _so_ quali sono le tue intenzioni. Perché pensi di avere un debito nei miei riguardi, ma che questo significa che se sei tornato è per _colpa_ mia. Non me ne dai un merito, anzi, pensi che ti abbia condannato. Non è così?» Peter tacque. Abbassò ancora di più la testa e Tony inclinò la sua, per guardarlo. Piegò le ginocchia, per farlo è gli scricchiolarono dolorosamente. «È o non è così?»

«Sì, è così.»

«E allora che cosa vuoi da me? Che cosa vuoi che faccia, per te?»

Finalmente alzò gli occhi sui suoi, pieni di frustrazione e lacrime. Un pianto silente, il suo, che lo annichilì. Doveva sapere. Doveva sapere o quella situazione sarebbe rimasta immutata per sempre o, peggio, avrebbe trovato la sua conclusione in un gesto avventato.

«Vorrei che non mi tenessi aggrappato alla vita.» _Siccome per me hai deciso di mettere a rischio la tua, e io questo non riesco proprio a perdonarmelo_ , gli disse anche, con un fugace sguardo, ma senza usare parole. Con i gesti, come sempre, come era abitudine tra di loro. Tony si sentì colpevole e salvatore. Si sentì causa e miracolo. Quello stesso che May gli aveva chiesto di fare. Non c'era modo di salvare Peter, era troppo coinvolto. Troppo al centro del vortice, dove si sentiva la causa di una guerra, perché Tony aveva scelto di combatterla per riportare _lui_ indietro. Nessun altro. E allora avrebbe dovuto agire in altri modi. Lo avrebbe fatto, se quello era l'unico modo di riaverlo con sé – come lo ricordava, quel Peter spensierato e tremolante, che aveva lasciato troppo indietro nel tempo.

•••

«Quant'è che ci conosciamo, ormai? Cinque o sei anni?»

Peter sbuffò divertito. «Pe-per lei il tempo pa-pa-passa davvero in fretta, sa? N-no, è solo un anno e po-poco più.»

Tony si irrigidì e, con lui, la mente. Certe volte dimenticava. Anzi, certe volte si imponeva di farlo, perché non era semplice accettare quel fatto. Non era semplice perché, malgrado avesse ricevuto indietro ciò che aveva desiderato ardentemente, le cose erano ben lontane dall'essere esattamente come le voleva e, per uno come lui, era inconcepibile che niente stesse andando come aveva calcolato. Dopotutto era passato solo un anno – che aveva speso a tentare, in ogni modo possibile, di aiutare quel giovane a dimenticare, almeno in parte, le proprie insicurezze e superare quel problema che lo attanagliava. Qualcosa che Peter, quel ragazzo incantevole, nemmeno meritava.

«Ho giusto sbagliato di millequattrocento giorni; più o meno», tentò di ironizzare, toccandosi il braccio sinistro in un riflesso incondizionato; si ritrovò ad addentare il suo panino, mentre Peter rideva di fronte a quella battuta, e lo inondava con quella genuina spensieratezza che, un po' di salvezza, riusciva a donargliela.

•••

Lo trascinò in terapia, contro la sua volontà. Il governo americano aveva stanziato dei centri appositi per chi, come Peter, non riusciva ad uscire dal tunnel del _blip_ – così lo avevano chiamato, quell'incubo che gli aveva lasciato addosso i segni dell'altro quando gli era sparito tra le braccia, stringendolo intorno alle spalle. Segni invisibili sulla pelle, ma ardenti nella carne, all'interno. Tanto quanto gli occhi di Peter che gli mormorava quel _«Mi dispiace»_ , prima di venir spazzato via.

Lo trascinò in terapia, sì, e a differenza di quello che aveva immaginato, lo seguì sempre senza dire una parola. Muto, chiuso in sé, gli occhi sempre più spenti, rivolti chissà dove. Risposte monosillabiche rivolte ai dottori che, giorno per giorno, non vedevano peggioramenti ma nemmeno miglioramenti. Peter era statico. Fermo, immobile in un punto solo, né lì né su Titano. Fluttuava in un universo tutto suo, aggrappato all'unica cosa che gli era rimasta: il dispiacere di deludere Tony, e di spaccargli il cuore, nel caso avesse deciso di spegnersi del tutto. Tony sapeva di essere quella fiamma ancora accesa nella sua psiche, ma così ardente che lo stava divorando fino all'ultima cellula.

«Non vuole reagire», gli disse il dottore, alzando le spalle, quando gli chiese che accidenti stava succedendo e perché fossero ancora fermi dov'erano, da quasi sei mesi. «La richiesta d'aiuto del signor Parker non è partita da lui, ma da lei, signor Stark. Se il paziente non ha alcuna intenzione di collaborare, non vedremo mai dei miglioramenti.» Parole al vento, cose che Tony già sapeva e che quasi lo convinsero a smetterla di insistere tanto; ma ciò che gli diede la forza di farlo, furono le deboli, cupe parole che Peter gli rivolse quella sera, mentre lo accompagnava a casa con l'auto.

«Non portarmici più. Per favore.» E Tony non aveva risposto subito, ma aveva deciso di dargli retta, per una volta, mentre lui si chiudeva nelle spalle, seduto sul sedile accanto al suo, troppo impegnato a fissare il nulla oltre il finestrino.

«Ne parli come se fosse una condanna. Sto solo cercando di fartela superare», sbottò poi, ad un tratto.

«Io non la voglio superare. Io voglio solo dimenticare. _Tutto qui_.» E così era arrivato il momento di prendere una decisione; di fare una scelta. Di risolvere quel problema direttamente alla base; di aiutarlo veramente, senza dottori, senza sonniferi, senza antidepressivi e senza forzarlo a fare niente di niente. Lo rivoleva indietro, tanto quanto lo voleva May e quando le confidà la sua decisione, seppur riluttante e in lacrime, alla fine fu chiaro anche a lei che _quella_ era l'unica soluzione possibile.

Quando si ritrovarono nella sala d'attesa del laboratorio, Tony aveva incollato le labbra tra di loro, per nulla propenso a spiccicare una sola, _cazzo_ di parola. Non che non avesse niente da dire, ma tirare fuori tutto era pressoché impossibile. May, seduta accanto a lui, di tanto in tanto gli tirava fuori qualche aneddoto passato che vedeva lei e Peter spensierati, a condividere il loro tempo, e di quanto queste piccole abitudini quotidiane le mancassero così tanto da sentirsi morire. Sorrideva nel raccontarle, ma aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Tony era solo fermo, nascosto dietro le lenti scure dei suoi occhiali, in attesa che qualcuno uscisse da quella stanza e gli dicesse che era andato tutto bene e che Peter era tornato a splendere esattamente come se lo ricordavano.

_Estirpare il problema alla base._ Tony era convinto che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto accettare un parallelismo tra se stesso e Thanos, ma a quanto pareva, nella mente di Peter, le due figure si erano sovrapposte e avevano creano un solo, univoco incubo: l'uomo che l'aveva ucciso e quello che lo aveva riportato indietro e ucciso di nuovo.

Al sol pensiero si lasciò sfuggire un lungo, frustrato sospiro. May zittì l'ennesimo racconto e, posandogli una mano sul braccio sano, piegò la schiena per guardarlo. «Ehi, andrà bene! Non ti starai mica preoccupando per lui? Lo stai aiutando, Tony. Come hai sempre fatto.» _Non sempre,_ avrebbe risposto se solo ne avesse avuto il coraggio, _siamo qui perché non ci sono riuscito, l' ultima volta._

«Non si ricorderà più di me.» Fece schioccare la lingua, si irrigidì e strinse la mascella, collerico. May gli strinse di più la mano intorno al braccio e, piegando ancora la schiena verso di lui, lo costrinse a guardarla.

«E non si ricorderà più di Thanos ma, soprattutto, di quello che è successo su Titano. Avrà l'occasione di incontrarti ancora, in una... _nuova vita_ che lo aspetta», incontrò il suo sorriso, e Tony si rese conto che tra i due avrebbe dovuto essere lui, quello che tentava di tirarla su e convincerla che sarebbe andato tutto bene, non il contrario. Ma dopotutto la scelta era stata drastica ma, di certo, l'unica soluzione: lasciare che dimenticasse _dove_ e _come_ era sparito – «Eri a casa, Peter. Non ricordi? Siamo riapparsi insieme, nell'incredulità e l'imbarazzo di quella famiglia che ha preso in prestito casa nostra¹!», gli avrebbe detto zia May, qualche ora dopo, ridacchiando e sistemandogli i capelli all'indietro in un gesto affettuoso –, dunque dimenticare che su quel dannato pianeta, contro Thanos, lui non aveva mai combattuto.

«Forse è meglio così, potessi avere la stessa fortuna, mi farei cancellare anche io la memoria per _dimenticarmi_. Non so quanto sia positivo il fatto che mi avrà ancora intorno», tentò di ironizzare, ma seppe di averci messo una punta troppo marcata di infelicità. Tutti quei momenti passati, il loro primo incontro, e tutto ciò che era conseguito subito dopo, nel corso di quel tempo, prima che Thanos li dividesse per sempre... li avrebbe custoditi lui nella propria memoria, senza mai poterne fare menzione con Peter. Bugie, ancora menzogne eppure, per una volta, erano solo a fin di bene.

May rise, poi gli rivolse un sorriso così dolce che Tony seppe di non meritare. «Non provare a sparire. Ha bisogno di te.»

_Ed io di lui._ Lo pensò restituendole quel sorriso, mentre la porta della stanza di fronte a loro si apriva e ne usciva Bruce, con accanto Natasha. Aveva tinto di nuovo i capelli di rosso, ma aveva mantenuto quella lunghezza che le arrivava sulle spalle, raccolta in una treccia che le cadeva su una spalla e accentuava quel suo sorriso, un tentativo di rassicurarli che un po' funzionò. Tony si alzò in piedi e May lo imitò meccanicamente, stringendosi una mano contro il petto, come se stesse cercando di tenere il cuore nella gabbia toracica.

«Sta bene, si è appena svegliato. È un po' spaesato. Gli abbiamo detto che è svenuto e che lo hanno portato qui per degli accertamenti. Gli diremo che è solo stress, poi domani potrà già uscire», comunicò Banner, passando lo sguardo prima sulla zia apprensiva e poi su Tony, arricciando le labbra, dispiaciuto.

«Vi ha riconosciuti?»

«No. La soppressione parziale della memoria ha funzionato e pare non aver causato danni. Ha qualche difficoltà a parlare, ma credo sia normale. Deve riempire dei vuoti, ma siamo certi di poter contare su di voi, in questo caso. Soprattutto su di te, Tony. I tuoi metodi diretti e poco convenzionali di solito funzionano», scherzò Natasha e Tony incassò il colpo con un sospiro, fingendosi indignato, ma dentro di sé sentì qualcosa appassire. Ricordi che, invece di sbiadire come avevano fatto con Peter, ardevano più forti. Poi tutto il resto, che giorno per giorno ammassava ricordi che costruivano un percorso che era stato destinato poi a bloccarsi lì, davanti a una scelta difficile, ma necessaria.

_Rimanere insieme e soffrire o dividersi e salvare Peter?_

Faceva male, ma non ci aveva messo molto, a capire quale fosse la scelta più giusta per entrambi. E si sentiva uno schifo all'idea che Peter non fosse nemmeno stato interpellato, e che non gli fosse stato chiesto cosa ne pensasse ma... dopotutto aveva senso chiedere ad un guscio vuoto cosa preferisse tra il vivere e il morire dentro?

«Possiamo entrare?», chiese May, e Banner annuì, spostandosi dal ciglio della porta per far loro strada e la donna si precipitò dentro, immediatamente. Tony si bloccò sulla soglia e Nat gli posò una mano sulla spalla, che un po' gli bloccò il tremolio alla mano sinistra, quella sana. Quella che somatizzava ogni bruttura della vita, vibrando.

«Tony, sta bene, ma ha una _disfluenza verbale_ piuttosto grave.» Tony alzò un sopracciglio, e il viso di Bruce vibrò. «Non guardarmi così, perché a parer mio, può migliorare col tempo e un po' di allenamento. E qualche terapia da una logopedista», spiegò, e lui sentì una palla amara in fondo alla gola.

«Balbetta?», chiese conferma, monocorde, con quella vena di frustrazione e panico che seppe di non aver saputo celare completamente.

«Sì», rispose l'altro, poi sospirò e guardò altrove, «Ha dimenticato tutto: Thanos, Titano, la guerra, noi e te... ma il trauma è lì, da qualche parte, che preme. La psicologia è più complessa di quanto si possa credere e sapevamo che ci sarebbe stato un effetto collaterale. Lo sapevi anche tu.»

«Sì, lo sapevo, ma non pensavo che avremmo dovuto combattere con un disturbo del linguaggio dato dal trauma di una cosa che nemmeno ricorda! Gli abbiamo cancellato la memoria per aiutarlo ad andare avanti!», si ritrovò a sbraitare, indicando la porta con un gesto meccanico, e quando Bruce gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce, Nat si avvicinò posandogli una mano sul petto per allontanarlo dall'altro, nel tentativo di bloccare la nascita di un'accesa discussione. Tony le fu quasi grato, che stesse mantenendo la calma per lui.

«È l'effetto collaterale minore. È tornato tra noi e vedrai da te che il peso di quei ricordi lo ha già abbandonato, non appena lo guarderai negli occhi. Ci sono cose che si risolvono col tempo. Ha bisogno di te, anche se non lo sa ancora», sorrise lei e la stessa mano che lo aveva bloccato, si posò di nuovo sulla sua spalla, con un'amichevole delicatezza che ebbe il potere di rinfrancare un po' la sua anima oscura. «Nessuno si salva da solo²», sorrise, infine. «Ora, per favore, vai. Non sa che vi conoscevate già ma sei ancora il suo mito. Immagina quanto possa renderlo felice, sapere che Iron Man è andato a trovarlo in ospedale!»

Era una triste verità, ma forse non così tanto. Tony aveva il cuore che gli batteva così forte che quasi ebbe paura potesse esplodergli da un momento all'altro. Si voltò a guardare l'interno della stanza, dove in fondo, vicino alla finestra, May era già seduta al capezzale di un nuovo Peter Parker, e da quella visuale riuscì a scorgere un sorriso confuso, ma talmente genuino che gli entrò nella carne. Avrebbe voluto ringraziare Banner, ma non ci riuscì. Non era mai stato bravo, con le parole, ma sapeva che tutti erano a conoscenza di quel suo lato maldestro, incapace di esternare nient'altro che arroganza e sfacciataggine, e che nessuno gliene aveva mai fatto una colpa.

Quando entrò dentro, si chiuse la porta alle spalle. L'odore del disinfettante e delle lenzuola pulite gli entrò nelle narici; gli pizzicarono. Storse il naso e fece un passo avanti, deglutendo aria. Quando May alzò lo sguardo, Peter fece subito lo stesso. I loro occhi si incrociarono e, per un solo istante, parvero entrambi senza fiato. Tony per aver avuto modo di rivedere quegli occhi brillare di nuovo, Peter perché aveva riconosciuto il suo eroe, il suo punto di riferimento, che nella sua nuova mente aveva solo visto attraverso la tv o sui giornali. Un Peter che non aveva ricordi di nient'altro che ammirazione e utopici sogni di incontrarlo, quando tra loro c'era stato molto più che un sorriso; c'era stato amore.

Peter aprì la bocca, e si agitò. Strinse le mani intorno al lenzuolo che gli copriva le gambe e sembrò sull'orlo di un'autocombustione. Boccheggiò frasi spezzate, date dall'emozione e dalla balbuzie che lo aveva colpito, a causa di un trauma che nemmeno ricordava.

Tony si impose di sorridere spavaldo; cercò di ricordare com'era stato il loro primo incontro a casa Parker, tentando così di replicarlo. «Peter Parker, vero?», esordì e lui annuì, rosso come un pomodoro. «Ci lascia un attimo soli?», continuò, rivolta a May, che acconsentì e si dileguò, non prima di aver regalato al nipote una carezza sulla guancia. Quando la donna sparì, decise di avvicinarsi, un passo dietro l'altro verso il letto, dove si sedette – come sempre, senza chiedere il permesso. Lo guardò, e Peter gli restituì lo sguardo, visibilmente emozionato. «Conosci lo Stark Internship, vero?», gli chiese, diretto.

Peter annuì di nuovo, lentamente, con quegli occhi carichi di troppe cose, tra cui l'emozione e l'incredulità; emozioni che non gli vedeva addosso da tempo.

«Oh, adorerai farne parte! Mi hanno detto che non te la cavi male nel mio campo e che sei un _nerd_ di prima categoria. Appena esci di qui, aspettati una lettera di reclutamento, _Spider-Man_!», concluse e, lasciando Peter muto, incapace di esternare la sua sorpresa e il fatto che lo avesse spiazzato rivelandogli che conosceva quel suo segreto, Tony iniziò a parlare. Lo fece anche al posto suo. Cercò di costruire delle basi, stavolta cercando di non commettere gli stessi sbagli in cui era incappato in passato; non a tutti era concessa una seconda possibilità e lui, quel fatto, lo vedeva come un onore che forse nemmeno meritava, ma che avrebbe sfruttato solo per il bene di un futuro non più così incerto.

•••

«Avevo quasi pensato volessi propormi una di quelle cose assurde che vedi in quei film trash che tanto adori, e invece, per una volta, mi hai quasi stupito, Peter!», esclamò, mentre apriva il portafogli e lasciava una banconota da cinque dollari sul tavolo, facendo cenno alla cameriera di tenere il resto. Questa masticò un paio di volte, poi fece scoppiare una bolla di chewing gum e sorrise leggermente. Tony avrebbe voluto attaccarle quella gomma da masticare sulla fronte, se avesse potuto. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si infilò la giacca. Peter lo aiutò a farlo, siccome aveva ancora difficoltà ad usare il braccio destro.

«S-sto imparando, ha vi-visto?», ironizzò il giovane e poco dopo lo affiancò fuori dal bar. Tony annaspò l'aria fresca di quella giornata, infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto aperto e allargando le spalle. Il sole gli baciò il viso e, quando sentì due occhi bloccati sul suo profilo, si voltò. «Sa, qu-quando ho ricevuto la sua lettera di am-ammi-ammissione alla Stark Internship ho quasi avu-avuto un infarto, per quello cerco di non essere tro-tro-troppo molesto. Ho paura che mi ca-cacci via perché le fa-faccio paura.»

Tony alzò le sopracciglia, di fronte a quell'ammissione, poi reclinò la testa all'indietro e scoppiò a ridere; gli scaldò il cuore vedere Peter fare lo stesso, subito dopo, in modo così genuino.

«A proposito, Parker. Domani sera c'è la maratona _Ritorno al Futuro_ al Cinema Village. Ho due biglietti gratis, se non hai di meglio da fare – il che mi sembra assurdo, visto che si tratta di un cult – potremmo andare a vederlo, che ne dici?»

Peter sussultò sulle spalle, preso in contropiede. Fu adorabile vederlo alzare le spalle e incrociare le braccia al petto, come se volesse reprimere, in qualche modo, qualcosa di così grande da non riuscire a contenerlo.

«S-sì, perché no. No-non ho altro da fare, do-domani. Va be-bene», rispose, palesando un'indifferenza fasulla; come se davvero, dire sì o no, potesse essere lo stesso.

«Bene, allora ti passo a prendere alle cinque?»

«Sì, va bene! E... si-si-signor Stark?», esordì poi, mentre Tony aveva cominciato a camminare, lui gli si affiancò immediatamente.

«Dimmi.»

«Que-questo qui è... una... una specie di app-app-appuntamento?»

Tony rabbrividì e, tutto ciò che riuscì a fare, fu lasciare che i ricordi gli riempissero la testa. Non c'era mai stato un vero e proprio periodo tranquillo, prima di Thanos. Non c'era mai stata una vera e propria occasione di crearselo, un primo appuntamento, sebbene Tony non facesse nemmeno caso a certe cose, ma Peter era pur sempre Peter. Giovane, puro e che stava cercando inconsapevolemente di riscattere tutto ciò che non aveva avuto, per colpa della vita che lo aveva da sempre obbligato a bruciare le tappe, ma ora le cose erano cambiate. Ora avrebbe fatto di tutto, pur di fargli vivere ogni cosa come avrebbe dovuto essere, sebbene si sentiva come se stesse barando ma... se non avesse mai fatto quello che aveva fatto, avrebbe più rivisto quelle costellazioni brillare così intensamente, nei suoi occhi?

No, probabilmente no. Sorrise, e sotterrò i sensi di colpa, guardando Peter. Godendosi, per un interminabile secondo, qualcosa che credeva non avrebbe più vissuto e che invece, a quanto pareva, era parte del suo destino. Per una volta – una sola nella vita, gli fu grato.

Gli fece l'occhiolino e alzò le spalle. «Lo scopriremo domani.»

**Fine**

**Note autore:**

Buonasera/Buongiorno a tutti! Ebbene sì, vi ho buggerati! No, la verità è che qualcuno ci era anche arrivato che le parti dove Peter balbetta erano nel futuro, ma con spiegazioni troppo lontane dalla realtà dei fatti, ovvero che Peter non stava accettando quel fatto e che, l'unico rimedio per non permettergli di vivere una vita appeso all'idea di deludere Tony – perché no, Peter non avrebbe mai fatto quel gesto, ma altruista com'è avrebbe continuato a soffrire e a spegnersi pur di non distruggere Tony, convinto comunque che pur avendolo riportato alla vita senza uno scopo, lo ha comunque salvato.   
Il ritorno dalla morte è sempre un tema che amo affrontare, e con loro è sempre pieno di spunti di riflessione. Probabilmente questa non sarà l'ultima storia in cui lo farò, anche se per ora voglio dedicarmi ad affrontare altro, sperando che voi decidiate di seguirmi in questo percorso lungo, infinito, dove loro sono parte di me e non posso, io NON posso smettere di scrivere di loro. Devo ancora raccontarveli in altre 3000 salse ♥  
Scusate se, a modo mio, ho cercato di dirottare chi aveva capito dell'evento futuro, ma mi serviva depistarvi, in modo che il finale fosse chiaro e che le due linee temporali si intrecciassero dove volevo io. Sono una persona mala, lo so, e vi chiedo scusa ♥  
Grazie a tutti per averla seguita e a chi l'ha listata, recensita, mipiacciata e, magari, amata! Tornerò presto su questi lidi, non so con cosa, ma so chi saranno loro. E lo sapete anche voi, ormai ♥  
Un abbraccio  
A presto,La vostra amichevole Miryel di quartiere.


End file.
